It All Fades Away
by AriandEzra
Summary: "There are places that I've traveled and so many things I've seen and it fades away, but you." Lucian oneshot. If you don't like the pairing, please don't read.


**This is probably terrible, but I was in the writing mood. Maybe I could extend this, but I don't know. Either way, enjoy! And please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know Lucy or Ian or anyone affiliated with them. This is fiction and written for my own enjoyment as well as others. If you don't like the pairing, please don't read or leave nasty comments.**

* * *

_There are places that I've traveled and so many things I've seen and it fades away, but you._

* * *

At thirty-two years old, Ian Harding had made the sole decision to trade in Los Angeles for a quieter lifestyle. His teen soap opera, _Pretty Little Liars, _had wrapped ages ago, his movie career was going strong, but for a homebody like Ian, the paparazzi had overstayed their welcome. The life he had lived as a fresh faced twenty-five year old wasn't him anymore. He preferred staying in than going to galas and premieres. He desired to live by his own standards, rather than that of a call sheet.

The decision hadn't been easy; acting still was his passion. But Hollywood wasn't for him - and in all honesty, it never had been. There was a reason he protected certain relationships and there were rarely any candid photos of him making trips to Whole Foods or walking his dogs. Besides, there were other ways to get involved. If he went to New York, he could act onstage. Or maybe he could write. As they said; when one door closes, another million open up.

Ian grabbed a marker to label the box he had just taped up. _Clothes_. He'd packed a few crucial garments in a duffel bag that would sit beside him as he drove around as the U-Haul trailed behind him to the airport. Most of everything was packed up; the only thing left were various photo albums and picture frames. Placing down the marker, he reached for the pile to sort through. He couldn't take all of it with him - only the important things would go along.

The first album was childhood photos that his mother had made up for him. It spanned from birth to his college graduation. Ian chuckled at a few of the photos and grimaced at others. There was one of the first school play he'd been in. At the age of 6, he had thought he was the coolest thing since sliced bread for playing Noah in a reenactment of Noah's Arc. Deeming this as important, Ian slipped it into the waiting cardboard box.

The next few weren't necessarily save-worthy. There were relationships Ian would've rather forgotten and situations that he wanted to slip under the rug rather than be reminded of.

However, the following album made a small smile fall onto his face. The black leather binding didn't offer much to look at, but the pictures inside held more than just a few silly memories of his childhood. They were memories of his first job, his first paycheck, his first real "Hollywood" experience, his first real adult love.

Lucy Hale had been Ian's first ever love interest. In 2009, his newcomer self had been overwhelmed by her vivacious spirit. He'd been captivated by her every move; how one tiny girl could manipulate the world in the palm of her hands. As the years went by, such enchantment turned into appreciation and friendship, but towards the end of the series, it hard turned into something a lot stronger. Of course, as all cliche love stories went, Ian never got the chance to say anything. Lucy had been busy with her budding music career and Ian had put finding acting jobs before his personal life.

As Lucy became more and more successful, their communication had ceased. Ian always thought about texting her or shooting her an email to ask how she was, but ended up not. She didn't want to hear from her old onscreen love interest. He saw what she was up to and was proud of how far she had come since being the 5"2 girl with big eyebrows, but never said anything. Sometimes silence was better.

At thirty-two, Ian didn't expect to still care. He was moving on with his life. At thirty-two, harboring a torch still lit by a woman he hadn't seen in four years was ridiculous. It should have died down ages ago, but some things just don't seem to fade away.

Rather than continuing to pack the multitude of items left into cardboard boxes, Ian decided crack open the leather bound scrapbook. It was done in chronological order, once again arranged by his mother. How she managed to get her hands onto the photos was a mystery to Ian, but not one he was willing to question. He was grateful she took the time to do things like this.

He relived the memories. There were ones from the cold nights in Vancouver when they shot the pilot. The whole lot of the cast and crew were stuck there for Thanksgiving – one picture showed them all sitting at a long table in some hotel banquet hall. Ian had been sitting next to Lucy, the two of them with cheesy smiles on their faces. They'd both admitted that in the beginning they had small crushes on each other; chemistry like the one they had must have begun from somewhere. The giddiness and tension between them was palpable.

Photos spanned on to ones during the period where Ian and Lucy grew apart for a little while. Later did he find out that it was because of her controlling, insecure boyfriend. When the air was cleared, they began to get close again. Their on screen kisses were more passionate than ever and their off set chemistry began to heat up _just_ enough to where the giddiness came back.

* * *

_The cast milled about the table read room, having finished the read through of episode 5 in the upcoming season. It had been rumored to be a big one and ultimately, the writers didn't disappoint. Ian had chewed the scenery last season with Ezra's sudden dark turn, but his redemption was intriguing, especially given the fact he would be helping and socializing with the girls, other than Aria. _

_Ian was cleaning up his station. There was a highlighter and a bottle of water, as well as an empty can of Diet Dr. Pepper. Always the unconventional one, he sipped on the carbonated drink rather than water despite the fact that soda would yuck up his throat. _

"_I swear we didn't coordinate this, right? I don't remember calling you this morning." He smiled softly, turning around to see Lucy crouched down next to his chair. Ian's brow furrowed, confused as to what she was talking about. "Our hats." She tapped the brim of his Red Sox baseball cap. _

_He'd always teased her about wearing a Yankees cap. Ian had family in Boston; so naturally, he toted a fierce love for the Sox. Baseball was just about the only sport he could manage to get into. _

"_It looks like your loyalties have changed," Ian remarked, tapping the brim of Lucy's Sox cap. They were almost identical, despite the fact that his was beat up and hers looked like it was in pristine condition. _

"_They have," Lucy grinned back at him. "We should take a picture. Smile."_

* * *

Ian later found out that her loyalties changed because her new boyfriend was from Massachusetts. He wasn't going to lie and say that back then, it didn't sting a little – it did. But that was life; sometimes, most of the time, things didn't work out the way people wanted them to. Besides, he had been in his own relationship and risking that stability as well as his and Lucy's on screen chemistry wasn't something he was willing to do. She was happy and in result, that made him happy.

The picture of them in their matching Red Sox hat made him smile. Maybe he'd have to frame that one and not let it waste away in a photo album. Ian continued to flip through the laminated pages, a soft smile drifting over his lips as he closed the leather book. For a brief moment, he considered giving her a call. He stopped the hand that began to reach for his phone on the coffee table though. Ian didn't want to come crashing into her life after so long. Wherever Lucy was now, he had a feeling she was happy and healthy. After placing the leather scrapbook into the box, he taped the top of it shut; almost as if he was putting the memories to rest.

_Silence truly is better sometimes,_ he figured. _It preserves the memory._

* * *

_Past the thinking, past the breathing, past the beating of my heart; it will all fade away, but you._


End file.
